


Summons

by eternal_moonie



Category: Yooka-Laylee (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Yooka and Laylee gear up for another adventure.





	Summons

Title: Summons  
Rating: PG13  
Fandom: Yooka-Laylee (and the Impossible Lair)  
Summary: Yooka and Laylee gear up for another adventure. 

~~ 

"What are we going to be doing today, Yooka?" Laylee asked as she used her tongue to get a berry which disappeared into her mouth. 

"I don't know, Laylee. Since we've beaten Capital B and his nefarious plot to steal all the world's books, I really haven't given it much thought." 

Just then, in the same area which was surrounded by books, something began to ring. 

"What's that sound, Yooka? It's hurting my ears!" 

"Hmm... pretty sure I've heard it before..." Yooka replied as he began to search through the books that were laying on the Bat-Ship Crazy ship that was their home. 

"I got it!" Laylee exclaimed. 

"Neat, where is it?" Yooka asked in return. 

"No, I mean I recognize that sound. Trowzer always carried a phone with him, remember? Always on his phone, going on and on about a business transaction this and business transaction that." 

"Oh yeah, you're right! Aha, found it!" Yooka exclaimed and held up the phone like it was a treasure that he had received as Link in The Legend of Zelda.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Answer it, Yooka!" 

He hit the green call button then held it up to his ear. 

"Hello?" 

"Yooka, my pal! Howsssss my favorite lizard doing, eh?" 

"Trowzer? Is that you?" 

"Who elssssssse could it be? I'm glad you picked up, becaussssssse I have sssssssome very amazing newsssssss for you two!" 

"Trowzer, of course it is." Laylee commented while she rolled her eyes then plucked another berry from her berry tree they had installed as a reward after saving all the world's books. "What does he want now?" 

"You two have been sssssssssummoned for another great adventure!" Trowzer spoke into the phone. 

"For real? Is Capital B up to something nefarious again?" 

"Lisssssten to you, Yooka, coming up with a word like nefariousssss... but yesssss, in fact, Queen Phoebee hassssss requessssssted your help! Meet me at the biggest Beehive you can find and I'll tell you all about it! In fact... if you lissssssten to me very clossssely, which I know you will becaussssse who elsssssse gave you your movessssss that kicked Capital B'ssssss behind, eh?" Trowzer said and explained how the duo would find the biggest beehive they could find. 

"Alright, bye, Trowzer, see you soon! C'mon Laylee!" 

Laylee perched herself back on Yooka's shoulder. 

"Where we going this time, buddy?" she asked him.

"We are off to another adventure! Let's go!" 

The End... well... Beginning really. (but this is where the fic ends)

**Author's Note:**

> Your name can be in the next Yooka-Laylee Game: Yooka-Laylee And The Impossible Lair as one of Queen Phoebee's Soldiers of her Beettalion Squad...
> 
> This is my entry for that contest.


End file.
